vampires
by markusj75
Summary: crossover between the real world and the world of 'buffy the vampire slayer'.
1. Default Chapter

I do not have any copyrights to the characters, and ideas I used from TV-series and Movies in this story. I only used them for 'fan-fictional' purposes!   
  
Vampires  
  
The alarm went off at about quarter past eight in the evening. Markus sluggishly opens his eyes, looks at the time, and thinks: " Whoa what is going on here?" He suddenly realised by looking at his watch, that it was Friday evening, but he couldn't remember anything that happened after Tuesday evening. He knows who and where he is, his name is Markus Schwarz, he is 24 years old, and lives in a little city called: "Idar-Oberstein". Then suddenly the phone rings, it's his best friend Martin.  
  
"Hey Markus good evening, how are you?"  
  
"Martin? I'm fine; at least I think I am. Something strange happened. I just woke up, and I can remember who and where I am, but my memory seems to stop at Tuesday evening, and it's now Friday evening, isn't it?"   
  
"I'm so terribly sorry Markus, it's all my fault."  
  
"What's your fault martin, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You trust me don't you?"  
  
"You know I do, you're my best friend, and I do trust you."  
  
"Then please go to your computer, and there is a file called 'My Story'. I've written everything down what happened since Wednesday morning. When you read it get back to me. I am sorry."   
  
"Ok I'll do that, after I had dinner, it would be silly to call it breakfast, wouldn't it?"   
  
"I'm afraid I took away all your food. Trust me on this, take what is in the fridge and you'll feel just fine."  
  
"I'll have a look. Cu later."   
  
He hangs up the phone, gets out of bed, puts his dressing gown on, and goes downstairs. He looks in the fridge and it is full with bottles of all sizes. So he takes one bottle out the fridge, as Martin asked him to, he gets a glass, opens the bottle, and then shouts out: "Is that some kind of sick joke? It smells like blood, looks like blood, probably even is blood." Then he realises that he actually longs for this, it is strange he can't describe it but he actually really wants it. Therefore, he decides to taste it. He didn't gag, or anything when he swallowed it, he just felt relaxed, and satisfied, and it actually tastes quite nice. "Ok this is really scary now. If I am what I think, then this must be a dream. These creatures don't exist." He pinches himself hard. He could feel this, so he went on thinking: "If this isn't a dream, then what on earth is going on?" Then he remembers Martin talking about this computer file. He takes the bottle and glass and goes to the lounge, sits down, starts the computer up. There on the desktop is a link to a file called: My story.   
  
He opens it up, and starts reading; it is written as Markus himself would have written it:  
  
It all started when Martin called me Wednesday morning, saying that I had to come over to look at his latest invention. I always loved seeing his inventions, he always invents strange things, and unfortunately, most of them don't work properly. "I'll be there in five." I said, and got ready to go over there. If I had known in what terrible mess I would get because of this, I would have gotten the guys with the straight jacket.   
  
Just before I want to leave, the phone rings again:  
  
"It's me again. You know that you always go on about Buffy the vampire slayer."   
  
"Yes, why?"   
  
"Bring a couple of video's with you. You're going to love this!"  
  
"Ok I'll do that, I don't really know what you want with those video's as you don't really like watching Buffy."  
  
"Don't worry about that, just get your arse over here ASAP."  
  
He just hangs up after this, so I go back in the lounge and get the complete season 3 on video, and went off to his house. When I arrived there, he immediately takes me downstairs to his converted cellar, and says: "There it is."   
  
I am looking at a pc connected to a strange looking VCR and TV. He then put on an episode of 'Voyager'.   
  
"See this watch I got here."  
  
"Yes looks actually quite nice."   
  
This watch he got on his wrist is a digital one, with just one button on the side, and 2 lines of LED displays on it. He presses this button, and suddenly disappears, just after that someone who looks exactly like him appear on the telly in that 'Voyager' episode, dressed in the same as everyone in the episode, a Starfleet uniform.   
  
Someone then says: "Where did you just come from?" and this person who looks just like Martin, presses the button on his watch again, and disappears from there, just after that Martin appears besides me again.   
  
"Let me get this straight, you haven't just been in an episode of 'Voyager' have you?"   
  
"Yes I have, is it great? I got that up and running about a couple of months ago, but thought I wont tell you till I tested it out myself, and make it absolutely safe. I also made some changes. I can assure you it is even better now, then when I first tried it, and it is completely safe. You want to try it?"  
  
"That is why I was supposed to bring a couple of Video's of 'Buffy' with me?  
  
"Exactly, so you want to try it?"  
  
"Oh yes of course! What kind of modifications have you done to it then?"  
  
"I can change anything I like, and create a whole new storyline within it, and it will record everything that happens, and store this on my computer. I can also combine different stories into one, like for example Buffy and Blade wouldn't be a problem, or what I have done before is putting Babylon 5 and Voyager together. It took some figuring out to make the storyline believable but it worked."  
  
"Great can you do a crossover like that for me as well?"   
  
"Sure no problem, but wait for my latest addition to the system. When you are inside, the computer can actually manipulate your brain without any side effects. Which means that I can store any additional information into your brain!"   
  
"Cool. You know that film with Christopher Lambert, 'The Highlander'?"  
  
"Sure I know that, let me guess you want to be one of these immortals?"  
  
"Oh yes that would be great."   
  
"There is the keyboard, just write down what you want and the computer will store the information and recreate you to your wishes once your inside."   
  
I then start typing the storyline:  
  
It is the year 1025 BC and Marcus Black is born, in a little village in what in time would be known as Germany. One night when he was 25 years old, these creatures invaded the village, and killed everybody, including Marcus. After they left, a completely annihilated village, Marcus suddenly woke up again. During the next millennia's he gets to know what he is, who killed everybody in his village, his friends, family and all the others. Since he got to know that Vampires looted his village and killed everyone, it became clear to him that he had their strength, enhanced sense of smell and sight, and could sense other vampires in a similar kind of way, that he could sense other people like him. Because he didn't have any clue about vampires at the point when the village was attacked he just buried everyone, totally ignorant to the fact that some of the people from his village might return as vampires themselves. It is now 1999 on the verge of the new millennium, and he heard of this vampire called 'Angelus' and heard that he was in USA in a little city called Sunnydale. Therefore, he decided to go there. He looked very young, everybody always mistaken him for 17 when he was actually 24 when he died first time round. So he fakes some documents, and hacks into some computer systems, and lets everybody believe that he is an exchange student from Germany. So he goes to Sunnydale High where everyone he heard of is.   
  
When I finished this outline Martin read it, and said:  
  
"Wow great, that will be interesting."  
  
"Oh I forgot something, as I put down there that I am that old I probably accumulated some wealth, and abilities, like martial arts. It shouldn't be difficult to find me a house, near to Buffy's what you think?"   
  
"Sure no problem at all. You ready? Lets put that tape in, and get you in there for the best vacation of your life!"  
  
"Ok I'm ready, but before I go, what if it looks like I am going to die, inside there?"   
  
"You still worried, I thought you trust me? Nevertheless, stop worrying, the computer will immediately pull you out by itself, if you are about to die. Obviously it wont pull you out when you are hurt a little, like in a fight."  
  
"That sounds good, lets do it!"  
  
"Ok then," Martin said "there is the tape, and here is the watch."   
  
I put the watch on and said: " I'll see you a bit later then, oh this is exciting!" I press the button, and next thing I know is I'm sitting in a car outside the school I sunnydale. Suddenly I remember everything I put in that computer earlier on, as if it were my own memory of my past. My cell phones beeps, I look at it and it is a txt from Martin: "Everything alright? I put some extras in for you, hope you like them? You wont be able to reply to this, just nod if you are alright." So I do nod, and after I leave the car, I enter the school and run into Principal Snyder.   
  
"Your that German exchange student right?"  
  
"Yes that is right, and you must be Principal Snyder."  
  
"Yes I am, and you are late, you better hurry up, it's down the corridor to the right Room 304."   
  
I have a look then, and there it is Room 304, I knock on the door and go in and introduce myself.   
  
"Principal Snyder sent me here. I'm Markus Black, the exchange student from Germany."   
  
The teacher said hello, and asked me to take a seat, I saw that there was a free seat besides Xander, and thought that this would be a good idea. They were just about to do some history. Obviously, I wasn't too impressed with the topic they were doing now, World War II.  
  
Later in the lunch break, Xander took me over and introduced me to the others, willow and Buffy.   
  
"Hi I'm Markus, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Willow and this is Buffy."   
  
We were chatting, when I got the idea of asking them something to see how they would react.  
  
"Can any of you tell me how to get to the local cemetery, my dad asked me to visit the grave of a good friend of his?"  
  
"Sure that is just 3 blocks from here. It's on my way home, I could show you later on?" Buffy said  
  
"That is very kind of you. By the way, do you happen to know where 29 Arlington Road is? Apparently my dad arranged something for me there."   
  
"Isn't that just down the road from your house Buffy?" Xander then said.  
  
"Yes that is right isn't it?" Willow then popped in.   
  
"So if you wouldn't mind too much I could give you a lift home, later on, as we happen to live in the same road?"   
  
"That would be lovely, thanks!" Buffy said.  
  
After the break was over we went back to class, it was time for some Mathematics.   
  
When the bell sounded to tell everyone that school was over for today, I quickly went to the library, and there was this guy, he looked out of place. Then he said, in a broad British accent:   
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I wonder if you can? Have you got a book about London in the early 19th Century? I was particularly interested in a young aristocrat by the name of Angelus."   
  
"I am not certain if we have or not, I'll check the register, and let you know as soon as possible." The man said.  
  
"Thank you, Mister?"  
  
"The name is Giles."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Giles. Good day."  
  
"Good day to you too."   
  
Then I leave the library heading towards the exit. When I am outside, I see Buffy standing at my car, scanning the surround.   
  
"About time, where have you been? My mother is expecting me home for dinner you know. I haven't got all day waiting for you to turn up?"   
  
"I'm sorry, but I quickly went to the library, checking for a book I'd like to read. How come you know that this is my car?"  
  
"First of all there aren't many cars around anymore, and secondly you aren't very observant are you? Look at your registration, it says: Markus 1"  
  
"Oh yes it does, shall we go then?" I said and I unlock the doors, we get in, and drive off.  
  
On the way, we come across the graveyard, and then she starts talking about what sunnydale has to offer.   
  
"Well Sunnydale isn't the nicest city around, it has got a rather good restaurant, an acceptably sized cinema, oh yes and the only nightclub in town called 'the bronze'."  
  
"Sounds rather nice, a nightclub called 'bronze'?"  
  
"It's alright, nothing much really. Here we are, that my house there. Number 29 is just round the corner on the right. You can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks Buffy."  
  
"Don't mention it, and thanks for the lift."  
  
"Your welcome, see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Yes see you then, have a nice evening." She says and gets out the car, and walks towards the house, while she is walking towards the house, the door opens and out comes here mother. When I am about to drive off, her mother says to Buffy: "Who was this good looking young lad?"   
  
"Well I told you before that we were about to get a German exchange student, that was him."  
  
When I finally found the house, I drive up the driveway, switch the engine off, take my bag, and get out of the car. Then my mobile beeps again, it is Martin. The message reads: 'Hope you like what I done to the house?' I then enter the house, put my bag to the side, and wonder around a little. In the lounge, there is a painting on the wall, which shows Maria with little Jesus on her arms. Then there also are a toilet, the lounge, the kitchen, and an office. On the first floor are a large bathroom, the master bedroom, and a spare bedroom, and another kitchen, not as big as the one on the ground floor. Then I suddenly notice the elevator hidden in a corner. When I enter the lift, it has 3 buttons C for cellar, 1 and 2. Therefore, I shut the door, and press C. When I get out of the lift again, I am astonished. There is a pool indoors. I walk around the pool, and there is a little step down to another room, it looks a bit like a shrine, on one end of the room, there is some sort of altar, where a bronze statue of Buddha is situated, it has 'Om's' painted on the walls, and a nice red carpet on the floor. I turn around, and find another of those steps leading to a different room; it rather looks like a gym and a martial arts studio in one. So I go back upstairs, to the master bedroom, take my clothes off, put a dressing gown on, which I just spotted lying on the bed. After that, I go back to the lift, and go back down to the pool, take the dressing gown off, and have a swim. Later on, I put my dressing gown back on, go back up to the bathroom and take a shower. After that I put some clothes on, and go and have a look at the upstairs kitchen, it hasn't got much in the fridge, just some garlic, and a few small bottles of water, with a sticky label on it, saying: blessed water. I take a couple of those bottles out, and take them downstairs, look in the fridge in the main kitchen, and there is lots of stuff. So I fix myself something to eat. Afterwards I look out the window, and it is already dark, so I load up the dishwasher, grab those bottles of blessed water, and go back out to the car, and open the boot. There is this bag in there, as I open it there are stakes, wooden crucifixes, and nicely crafted daggers inside. I take the bag out the boot, put on the passenger seat, and as I am about to start the car, I say out loud: "Thanks Martin, that is one terrific house you got me!" A few seconds later, my phone beeps again, the message reads: 'Your welcome, I'm glad you like it.' So I leave the driveway, and am on my way to the graveyard. At the destination I grab the bag, put my pendent on top of my shirt, take a stake out of the bag, and get out of the car, ready to enter the graveyard and kick some ass. It doesn't take long till some Vampires appear and come towards me, in a ridiculous speed.   
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the graveyard  
  
Buffy, Willow and Xander were walking along the graveyard, when they saw a couple of vampires from afar, Xander said:   
  
'Wait a second, that looks like that exchange student from school?'  
  
'Where?' Buffy asked  
  
'Just over there fighting the vampires. Xander is right, that is this guy, what was his name?' Willow said then.  
  
'Markus, his name is markus. I'll go over there, give him a hand getting rid of those vampires, and then he will have some explaining to do!" Buffy said, and went over to my side.   
  
Buffy and I were then dusting vampires together. When only one was left, I punched him over and over again, till he was lying on the ground, took my pendent of, which was a solid silver crucifix, and wrote markus on his chest. Then I said: 'I'll let you live, if you can call it that, for only one reason tell Angelus he is history, he just doesn't know it yet!' and that vampire ran off.   
  
"Who or what are you exactly?" Buffy then asked  
  
"Well take me to your watcher and I'll tell you!"  
  
"No I am so not going to do this, you will tell me now, or I'll have to get it out of you." Buffy then said, being pissed of by my attitude.  
  
"I do not think you really want to do this. Just take me to your watcher and I'll tell you everything."   
  
Suddenly Buffy attacked me, and I just defended myself, so we started fighting each other. We both gave our best, but it was no good, it looked like we were as strong, agile and bright as the other.   
  
"This isn't taking us nowhere, just take me to your watcher and I'll tell you everything. I am on your side, trust me."   
  
"Very well then, lets go!"   
  
Buffy insisted on that I went in front of her, we didn't take my car, no, we walked back to high school, to the library.   
  
When we entered the library Giles immediately noticed that I came with Buffy and the others, and said:   
  
'Well I thought that he looked familiar when he came in here earlier today, and I was right.'   
  
He picked up a book, came over to us, and showed Buffy the page he had marked. There was a quite good portrait of me, in that book.   
  
'This book is the oldest known reference to Marcus. It says here, that Marcus was born 1025b.c. in what is nowadays known as Germany. He was what they call an immortal being'. Giles then said.   
  
Xander then asked:   
  
'Let me get this straight; there are 2 kinds of immortals? Those we call vampires, and others like Marcus?'  
  
'That is correct. These immortals usually don't interfere in anything, just live unknown among us, and fight between themselves. It is written in ancient texts: 'There can be only one, he who survives will decide the fate of mankind.'  
  
Buffy then looked at me, then looked at Giles and said:   
  
'If you knew about these immortals, why didn't you tell me?'  
  
He then replied:   
  
'Well I didn't see the need to do that, as they usually don't interfere, and keep out of any trouble if so possible.'   
  
Then willow put into the conversation:  
  
'What I still don't get is what you doing here in Sunnydale?'  
  
Buffy then added to that:  
  
'And more important, how comes you know Angelus?'  
  
'Well doesn't it say in any of your books something about my history? Ok everything started when I was about 25 years old, in the year 1000b.c. when these creatures attacked our village, later in history they were known as vampires. Everybody, including me was killed by them, for me as I am one of these Immortals woke up again when they had left. I didn't not turn into a vampire, just adapted their strength and the ability to sense the presence of one. However, as I didn't know anything about these creatures back then, I buried everyone in my village and went off, after these creatures. I didn't rest until all over them were destroyed.'   
  
While I was talking about the past Willow was going through one of the books Giles had found with reference to me, and she read about the same what I just said, and then she found a passage, and said:  
  
'Hey Buffy, I found something which would explain why he knows Angelus. It says here that Marcus was actually very much in love with Drusilla before Angelus got her in his hands, and first drove her insane and then turned her. Since that day Marcus swore that he would make Angelus pay for what he had done.'   
  
'That is correct. When I heard of the curse those Gypsies put upon him, returning his soul I decided not to pursue him any longer, but the actual reason for my being here now is that he is no longer Angel, the vampire with a soul, and therefore a vamp with a conscience, no he has turned back into this evil monster Angelus.' I then said.   
  
Willow who was always the first to do some revision before a test at school, then said:  
  
'Well we should probably go get some sleep, we got a History test ahead of us tomorrow.'   
  
Giles then replied to that: 'Willow is absolutely correct, it is rather late you should go and get some rest.'   
  
We all go home then, and rest. Next day at school, this history test is on the line, it is about the Second World War. As I as this immortal actually had been there, fighting with others in the German resistance group, had no problems what so ever to answer all the questions in that paper.   
  
After school, we meet in the library to go through the strategy for the night. Later on, Buffy and I go home together, and she says:  
  
'Well there we are, I'll see you later then. Shall I come round and pick up later? Lets say about 10o' clock?'  
  
'Yes that would be lovely thanks.' I reply and wonder off to my house. I get in, and take a little nap, when I wake up again, I go and have a shower, have something to eat, put some nice clothes on, and get ready to leave.   
  
Back when everyone in the village was killed by vampires in the year 1000b.c. I didn't know the first thing about them, so I just buried everyone and walked away. Since then, I never even thought of that some of them might have changed into vampires themselves.  
  
When I leave the house, and start walking down the road, to go and see if Buffy was already heading my way, quite a few vampires, about a dozen of them, suddenly appeared. One of them then stepped forward and said:  
  
'Well hello my son.'  
  
It was my father, who had been killed about 3000 years ago; he must have been around all this time as a vampire. I was so surprised by this, and then started to look around, and registered other familiar faces from the village I grew up. Then for just a moment I was not paying attention properly, and my dad grabbed me, and was about to bite me, I tried pushing that button on that watch Martin gave me, but it just made a noise, and nothing happened.   
  
While then my Dad started drinking my blood, I could see Buffy coming round the corner, she was just about to run towards me, to start a fight, and trying to help me. I then managed to get free of the hold of my dad, and sank to the ground, and shouted towards Buffy:  
  
'Get the hell out of here Buffy; you don't know what this means that an immortal has been bitten by a vampire, the second time. I'll be a vampire in a matter of minutes, and imagine Angelus and then triple the evilness, and you got an immortal turned vampire. So get the fuck out of here, quick, and warn the others.'   
  
After I said that, and Buffy actually listened to me, and thought that it might be best to go and find Giles and tell him, I started to feel an immense pain, and suddenly I started to vomit my guts out. Every little bit what was left in my system came out. Then I had this tremendous tooth pain, when those fangs started to form. After it was over my dad helped me to get up, and I looked at him, and said:  
  
'After all this time, it is good to see you again, Dad. Let's go and kick this Angelus out of town. I hate his guts.'   
  
Suddenly everything went black, and next thing I know is that I am back in the 'real world' in martin's converted cellar.   
  
'I'm so awfully sorry Markus, you shouldn't have had to go through this, but there was something wrong with the computer, it wouldn't bring you back for some reason.' Martin then said.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about, and who the fuck are you?' I said then, as I recall I then showed Martin my fangs, and he was shocked as he later told me. He then shouted: 'Oh my god, what have I done?' and presses something on the keyboard, and suddenly everything goes black in front of me again, and I am back inside the story.   
  
I thought then: 'What the fuck was that all about?'   
  
My dad then says: 'Well with the two us back together Angelus will wish his mother never gave birth to him!' and we walked off searching for Angelus whereabouts.   
  
Meanwhile at the library:  
  
Buffy came running in the library, totally exhausted from all that running.   
  
'You look terrible what happened?' Xander then said.  
  
'I was walking down towards Marcus's house, when I saw all these vampires around him, and they were talking in a foreign language I think it was German. One of them actually had Marcus in his arms, drinking from him.'   
  
When Giles heard that he went white around his face, and said:   
  
'Oh my goodness. Where is that book on Immortals, and vampires?' he looked furiously for that book, and when he found it, he flicked through the pages, and then started to read out loud:  
  
'If somehow an immortal shall be bitten by a vampire twice, he himself will turn into one. He will be more powerful, and more vicious then any other vampire.'   
  
Xander then interrupted Giles and said:   
  
'Oh shit that doesn't sound good at all.'  
  
'Well if you let me finish it comes even worse. It says here, within 48 hours of his transformation he will be immune to most sort of curses and magic.' Giles then said with a nasty look towards Xander.  
  
Buffy then said: 'Well I am going to have to kill him then, won't I? Does it say in there anywhere how to kill an immortal turned vampire?'   
  
Willow then interrupted, and said:  
  
'Well there is one other possibility but we would have to act fast. We could do the same with Marcus, as the gypsies did with Angelus? I've been studying the research Miss Calendar did before Angelus got to her. I am confident that I can do it.'   
  
Giles then looked in total disapproval and said:  
  
'Willow you shouldn't, you know magic can be very dangerous. Especially here in Sunnydale, on the verge of the hell mouth you have to be even more careful.'  
  
Willow then replied:   
  
'I know, I know. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. I got all the ingredients and everything at home locked away in a drawer. Nevertheless, we shouldn't waste any time now. For Marcus especially I think we will have to modify the spell a little.'   
  
Giles then said:   
  
'Your right, it will have to be chanted in German.'  
  
Buffy then said:   
  
'Well you look for a translation of this spell into German, and we'll go and get the stuff from willow's. This better work, if not we'll have to come up with something else, and fast.'   
  
Back on the streets of Sunnydale  
  
There were now more the '2 dozen' vampires gathered around my father and me. We then stopped, and my dad turned around and spoke to the other vampires around us. 'My son has finally joined us, and we have decided to go and declare war against Angelus and his followers. Shall we ban him from Sunnydale, and make it our own?'   
  
Then suddenly a loud noise erupted, it was an ancient German battle cry. As we were near to the school when my dad made his speech, Buffy, willow and Xander were hiding around the corner listening and watching what was going on. When we moved on, they came out and went towards Willow's house.   
  
Buffy then said: 'Lets get this over and done with, we have no time to waste.'   
  
Willow then said: 'We have a little more time on our hands now, haven't you heard what Marcus said to the crowd, he said: Don't dust Angelus I got special plans for him.'   
  
They then get to Willow's house, go straight up to her room, get everything they need and leave again, heading back to the library.  
  
Meanwhile we found Angelus' hideout. Then three vamps come out, and two of them are immediately turned into dust. The third one is sent back in to deliver Angelus a message.   
  
It doesn't take long until Angelus and his guys come out, and he looks at me, and says: 'Well hello there Marcus I see you are one of us now!'  
  
'Don't you dare compare me with yourself. I haven't forgotten what you done to the love of my life. Ok it was rather neat and I would have probably done the same, or something more drastic, but the fact that you dared to touch my girl, is unforgivable.'   
  
When I finished saying that, my dad gave the signal and once again, this ancient German battle cry was heard, and the fight began.   
  
Meanwhile the three arrived back at the library, and Giles was still looking for every possible information on trying to get an immortal turned vampire infused with a soul.   
  
Back at the scene of the fight, it went rather well we only had a few casualties, and when it was all over, they were holding angelus down.   
  
I put then some protective gloves on, and someone passes over a bottle with holy water in it. I rip his shirt open, and actually write my name on his chest with this holy water. Angelus is pretty much knocked out by that then. So I ask for a coffin, we place Angelus inside, shut it, secure it with nails driven in the wood, and as I still got those protective gloves on I fix a crucifix on top of the coffin, and tell them then, to go and make arrangements that this package will be shipped to Australia.   
  
In the meantime:  
  
Buffy is out and about and grabs a vampire; she comes across, and gives him a message for me. This vamp then runs back to our hideout now. When he gets back, he says:   
  
'I am glad to be alive, I crossed the path of the slayer, she wanted me to deliver a message for her. She wants to meet you, just you on your own. Kind of a duel, she said.'   
  
I then take a stake, and turn the messenger into dust. When dad asks why I'd done that, I say: 'He was more afraid of the slayer then of me. I cant have that.' And dad smiled.  
  
'You know that is probably a trap. To lure you away from us.' Dad then said  
  
'Well I think I can handle one little slayer. Anyway I'll be back soon with her as my bride.' And I leave.   
  
I don't realise that I am already been watched by Buffy, and she quickly calls Giles on her cell phone: 'Well it seems to work. He is heading away from the lair now.' Giles then mentioned that it would be helpful for the spell to work if she could make me very angry. Buffy answer to that, that it shouldn't be very difficult to manage that.  
  
When we finally stand in front of each other on an open field, I say to her:   
  
'Well if you want to see Angelus again, you will have to go to Australia, I think he should be on his way there now. Oh and by the way, when this is over I'll make you my bride!'  
  
Buffy just smiles at me and says then:   
  
'Would stop talking such nonsense? Lets see what you got, come on.'  
  
We then start fighting, at first it really looks like I am stronger as her, which actually might be the truth, but then Buffy is not only strong, and fast, she is also very clever. She somehow manages to block most of my attacks, which on the other makes me more furious.   
  
Meantime at the library:  
  
Giles then gives Willow the piece of paper where he'd written down the spell in ancient German, and says:  
  
'Are you sure you'll be alright reading that?'  
  
Willow then says:   
  
'Sure that should work out nicely?'  
  
Giles then looks at her in disbelieve and says:  
  
'Oh god we are doomed. Should work is not good enough, if you say something wrong you have no idea what might happen?'   
  
Willow then looks at Giles angrily and says:  
  
'Calm down, when I say it will work, it will work, trust me!'  
  
Back at the scene of the fight.  
  
Suddenly I feel this awfully sharp pain growing inside of me, and sink to the ground. I scream as loud as I can, and then collapse completely, when I open my eyes again a moment later, I see Buffy standing over me, and I say:  
  
'Hi Buffy where am I and what's happened?'   
  
Buffy then knows that the spell must have worked, and helps me to get up. Then she says:  
  
'Well I got rather bad news, and rather good news. The bad news is that you are a vampire, but the good news is that Willow and Giles managed to give you a soul.' Then Buffy looks at the time, and says that the sun will be rising soon, and she doesn't think that I would like to be around when that happens, so we make our way back to the library as quickly as possible. Luckily we don't ran into any other vampires on the way there.   
  
Back at the library first of all I go over to Willow and Giles and thank them for turning me into a half decent being.   
  
Then I decide that I had enough of being a vampire for now, and press that button on my watch, and am back in Martin's converted cellar.   
  
'Welcome back, unfortunately I haven't found the error yet.' Martin the says.   
  
I ask him what kind of error he was talking about, as I didn't remember an error, then I look in a mirror, and have no reflection what so ever, and also open my mouth, and feel my teeth, and I still got the fangs of a vampire. I start to scream heavily after that, and Martin says: What the fuck is wrong with you?  
  
'Well I tell you what is wrong with me, I am a vampire, that is what is wrong with me.' I shout at him.   
  
'Calm down, I'm sure I can fix that, just give me some time.' He says then.   
  
'Calm down you say? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down, vampires don't exist remember?' and I push him away, and run out. He follows me, and I am heading back home to my flat. Back home I go in the lounge and then collapse and lose consciousness.'   
  
There then ends the file 'my story'   
  
I get up from the pc, and have a look outside it is still dark outside, so I go over to Martin's. He opens the door, and asks me to come downstairs. He sends me in and pulls me back out about a dozen times, nothing changes I am still a vampire. A very stressed out, and pissed off vampire.   
  
He then says: 'Well Markus I'm so awfully sorry but I still can't find the error in the system, I'll keep searching don't you worry. There must be a way to get you back to your old self.'  
  
End of part 1 


	2. vampires part 2

Vampires  
  
Part II  
  
There he is now, Markus, a vampire with a soul in the real world. It is still unbelievable to him, and Martin too, how it all happened, all because of a computer error. Markus then goes over to Martin grabs him by his neck and lifts him up, as if he were light as a feather.   
  
'I still don't get it; you said it would be harmless. That all the changes made to me would be eradicated once I got back out into the real world. You made it sound completely safe. Can't have been safe, look at me!'  
  
Martin finds it a little difficult to breath properly, and says in a rather croaky voice:  
  
'I'm so very sorry, I never ever intended to let anything bad happen to you. When that malfunction occurred everything was blocked and I couldn't do anything. You got to believe me here, I tried everything, but when I finally got you out it was already too late. Please let me down.'  
  
When Markus let him down, Martin suddenly remembered that Kathy would be home from her vacation soon. Kathy was on vacation in Europe, Markus and Kathy phoned each other every night.   
  
It was about a year ago, Kathy worked in a bookstore at that time. When Markus went in there one time to buy the latest release of Anne Rice's 'Vampire chronicles' he spotted an assistant, and said:  
  
'Excuse me miss, could you show me where you got the Books of 'Anne Rice'?'  
  
She turned around; she was 21 years old, 5'4 tall, shoulder length brunette hair, and the loveliest green eyes you could imagine.   
  
'Well if you would follow me please, I'll show you.' Kathy then replied.   
  
They told Martin later on that it was Love at first sight.   
  
Martin then said to Markus:   
  
'What are we going to tell Kathy when she gets back?'  
  
Markus then replied:  
  
'Well I just tell her the truth, that it is all your fault.'  
  
Martin then said:   
  
'I will certainly go on with my search if I can get it reversed, but for now we should probably do the best out of this situation. Here is the address of a friend of mine who specialises in fake documents of all kinds. Just tell him that Martin sent you and he'll be happy to help.'  
  
Markus thinks that this actually is a good idea, so take the piece of paper from Martin, and says:  
  
'Ok I'll be back soon.' And leaves.   
  
On the way to that address he encounters a lady, late twenties to early thirties, 5'5 tall, long dark hair, blue eyes and totally dressed in black. When she sees Markus she comes up to him and says:  
  
'How can this be? Vampires do not exist, and then here you are.'  
  
Markus is very surprised, and says:  
  
'Who the hell are you, and what you doing calling me a vampire? Vampires don't exist.'  
  
'Oh it is so obvious that you are a vampire. By the way I am Lis, please you got to make me like you, please!' she then says.  
  
Markus then answers to that:  
  
'No way, I won't do it. Now get out of my way or I'll forget that I am well educated and give you a smack you'll never forget.'  
  
You can clearly see the anger rising in her, and she says:  
  
'Mark my words, you will regret this, I will find a way to make you do it.' And she disappears.   
  
Markus then thinks, how strange this was, but doesn't spend anymore time thinking about this lady, and continues on his way to that guy's location. When he arrives, he presses the buzzer, and when the door opens Markus thinks that someone from the 60's just come back to life. He's got long hair, a goatee beard, pink sunglasses, a huge peace-symbol around his neck, wearing late sixties early seventies clothing, and you can clearly smell that he must have just been smoking a joint. He then says:   
  
'Yes what is it?'  
  
Markus then answers:   
  
'Hi there Martin sends me, I need you to do me a favour.'  
  
'Martin sent you, you said, well come on in. Me casa e su casa.' The guy then says.   
  
We go inside and it looks like the house of a person stuck in the late sixties!   
  
'So what you need?' that guy then says  
  
'Well I need some official document saying that I got the most dangerous form of Sun allergy every discovered.' Markus then says.  
  
'Sure no problem I can do this. I'll need to do some research, and it should be finished in about 72 hours. As you are a friend of Martin's how does £200 sound to you?'  
  
Markus then got a bit impatient and said:   
  
'72 hours and £200 you must be joking?' he grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him up, and said: 'how about you get that done within the next hour or so, and I won't have to kill you?'  
  
'Ok, ok now let me down, please I'll do it.'   
  
About 2 hours later, after online research and some nice computer artwork, the document is finished.  
  
Meanwhile at a secret location:  
  
'Well this should do it? A spell to bring the evil in any man to surface, and with a vampire it should be even more powerful!' and this Lady Markus briefly met earlier started to read this spell out loud.  
  
Back at the guys house, Markus suddenly feels very strange, starts to scream and sinks to the ground.   
  
'What is wrong with you? Shall I call an ambulance?' the guy then says  
  
I get back up, grab that guy, and say: 'An Ambulance, no there will be a coroner needed in a minute.' And Markus bites down into that guys neck. When Markus drained that guy, he just lets him drop to the floor, and leaves the building.   
  
'Well hello again, you feeling better now?' a voice appears behind Markus when he is back out on the streets. He turns around, and there is this strange lady again.   
  
'Hey haven't I seen you before? What you want?' markus then said  
  
'Don't you feel better now, after you had a snack? Wouldn't you like to show your appreciation for helping you to feel much better? Please make me like you, please!'  
  
So Markus pulls her towards him, and bites down in her neck. After he has taken a serious amount of her blood, he slashes his wrist a little and gives it to her. She greedily starts drinking from it. After a couple of minutes he has to drag her away from his wrist, to make sure she doesn't drink too much. Then she falls to her knees and goes through similar changes like Markus went through.   
  
He sees that, smiles and thinks: 'Oh yes looks like what I experienced. First you think you start burning from the inside out, and then you start vomiting so your system is completely freed from any bits of food. Her senses sharpen, and not to forget those horrific toothaches as those fangs form. After that her heart slows down, until it stops working. Then she loses consciousness, and a minute later her heart starts working again, but that faint, that you wouldn't be able to detect it.   
  
'Oh I feel great! Come with me, I got a little surprise for you!' she says  
  
'What kind of surprise?' I reply to her.  
  
From a safe distance Martin had watched everything, as he wanted to see if he could get some weed off of his friend. He liked smoking a joint now and then. When Markus and Lis where out of sight, Martin ran over to the house, still couldn't believe what he saw, and when he got to the living room, he was shocked, there on the floor was his friend, DEAD. He remembered that his friend always used to be a bit paranoid, and had security cameras fitted everywhere. He went to the control room, his friend showed him once, and took the tape which was recording at the moment, and went back to his house. When he was back at his house, he put the tape on, and looked at what really happened.   
  
In the meantime Lis and Markus arrived at her place. She takes Markus straight through to the bathroom. What he sees there would make any vampire jump for joy. A bath tub half filled with blood. Lis grabs a beaker, dunks it in and offers it to Markus, he then takes a sip, and then says:  
  
'Uh tasty, human blood? Well what can I say? That really is a nice surprise.' And Markus smiled towards Lis.  
  
Lis then took her clothes off, and got in the tub, and asked Markus to join her. She didn't have to ask him twice. He quickly removed his clothes, and got in as well. We then take turns in dunking our heads under, and at the same time drink a little of it. Lis then leans over to markus, and kisses him passionately. She then says: 'I want to feel you inside me, now!' Markus then turns her around, positions her in front of his penis, and then in one quick move, pushes it in completely. They then have really hard, but also passionate sex. When they finally climax about the same time, Markus and Lis then lay back, enjoy the feel of blood on their skin. A bit later they decided that it was time to get some sleep, so they regrettably got out of the tub, went under a shower, they absolutely hated the idea of showering off that blood, but then it would dry and be all flaky and horrible. After that shower, they started to transfer the remaining blood into bottles, and thought of cleaning the tub at a later time. They put the bottles in the fridge and went to bed.   
  
Back at Martin's:  
  
Martin is at home, thinking about what to do now. It seemed to him, that something went seriously wrong with Markus, and he alone wasn't any way able to get him back under control. Which left him with only one option. He powered his invention back up, and got the story Markus went in, and went in there himself. He went straight to the high school library, and there they all were assembled: Giles, Buffy, Willow and Xander.   
  
'You got to come with me, we are in big trouble. There is something terribly wrong with Markus.' He then said.   
  
'First of all, who are you, and what is wrong with Markus?' Buffy then said.   
  
Martin then thinks how he could define the truth the best way, they would call him a lunatic if he told them the truth. Then he had an idea.   
  
'I'm Martin, Markus' best friend. What I am about to tell you, will be hard to believe. Markus and I are from a parallel universe. Markus' just assumed the role of the Markus from this world, when he got here.'  
  
Giles then said: 'Fascinating, I've read about it, that scientists believe that there are many alternate realities. What seems to be the problem?'   
  
Martin the replied: 'Vampires, Demons, and slayers do not exist in our world. When I got Markus back into our world the machine should have filtered out any changes made to markus, but it didn't, he was still a vampire. Fortunately he was somehow a good vampire? Something happened I haven't figured it out yet, but he killed one person, a friend of mine, and made a young woman like him.'  
  
'Obviously you need some help, if nobody in your world really knows how to handle vampires.' Giles then said.   
  
'Yes I do, but I don't wont him dusted, so to speak!' Martin the said.   
  
'Well I still got the spell, we can put his soul back, couldn't we? Shall I get another spell in English as well, for that young woman?' willow then says.  
  
Martin then thought of Kathy, Markus' girlfriend, and he said: 'I don't think we need that one. Markus certainly wont be too happy, when we get his soul back. He'll regret what he done, especially to that young lady. He'll probably be thinking of Kathy, his girlfriend!'  
  
Buffy was not amused at all, when she heard that Markus had a girlfriend. But then she learned her lesson that a relationship with a vampire was not a good idea at all.  
  
'We should be going, but in order to do that we will have to hold hands.' Martin said.  
  
Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Martin then held hands, and Martin pressed his watch. A moment later they were back in Martin's converted Cellar. Willow then turns around, and sees the 'integrator', and then says:   
  
'Well this must be your machine then, for inter-dimensional travel or what you call it?'  
  
Suddenly the door opens, and Scarlet comes in. Martin then says:   
  
'Hello my Darling, what you doing here? I thought you were still at your Aunties place?'   
  
'Well I've come back early, I wanted to surprise you, come over here and give me a hug, sweetie.' Scarlet then said.  
  
Buffy could sense that she was not as harmless as she looked, so gave Willow and Xander a signal to hold Martin back, and she went over to Scarlet, and tries to knock her out. Scarlet then shows her fangs, and Martin screams:  
  
'Oh my God, no that can't be true?'   
  
Buffy then succeeded in knocking her out, and they somehow managed to restrain her properly.   
  
After Martin got himself 'together' again, he said:  
  
'Well I guess we could do with a little more help? We don't really know how many vampires there are already?'   
  
He then changes something on the pc, and there is Angel on the screen.   
  
'Well this is a different reality, where Angel got his soul back. If I go in there on my own, he wont believe me, so Buffy would you accompany me please?' Martin then said.   
  
A few minutes later they are back, and Willow and Xander said Hi to Angel. Suddenly the doorbell went off. Martin switched the little security monitor on, he had besides his 'integrator' and the security camera for the front door revealed that it was Kathy.   
  
'Oh shit, what are we going to do now? She shouldn't have been back for another 2 days.' Martin the said.  
  
'Let me guess, that is Kathy!' Buffy then said, looking at the little black and white screen.   
  
'Well I will have to let her in, and make something up for now.' Martin then said, and went up those stairs. He got to the front door, and opened it. He saw Kathy standing there, she looked a bit upset. Suddenly she punched Martin right in the face.   
  
'That is a nice hello, thank you very much.' Martin said, after that punch.   
  
'I really should kick your ass big time.' Kathy then said, and stormed inside.  
  
'Why what have I done now?' Martin replied.  
  
'You damn know what I am talking about. To refreshen your memory: A markus didn't shut the computer properly, when I went on it, this file was still highlighted, so I opened it up and read it. B what's all that Pigs blood doing in our Fridge? So you damn well know what I am talking about! Where is he? Where is Markus, come on Martin tell me, damn it. Or do you want another punch?' The others downstairs heard all of what was going on up there, and then decided to join them, as Kathy seemed to know the truth already.   
  
Kathy didn't believe her eyes, when suddenly these familiar faces appeared from the cellar.   
  
'What are they doing here Martin?' Kathy asked him.  
  
Martin then said: 'I brought them here, to help get Markus back under control. He's gone bad.'   
  
'Calm down lady we are here to fix things. We can't give you the 'old markus' back, but we can get his sense of right and wrong and his conscience back.' Buffy then said.  
  
'Me calming down, if it wasn't for you and this jerk here none of this would be happening.' Kathy said, she looked at her watch, and said: 'Come with me I want to show you something, she got away from Martin, and Buffy followed her. Kathy went into the lounge and switched the TV on, she put Sky one on, and there was an episode of Buffy on at the moment. It was the last episode of the first season.   
  
'I don't get it? What is going on here? That's clearly me, but I remember this. This is about a year ago, when I got ready to kill the master.' Buffy said.  
  
'Don't you get it? This is a usual TV station airing 're-runs' of a popular TV-series called 'Buffy – The Vampire slayer' Kathy then said.   
  
'Get outta here. You telling me I am from a TV series and don't really exist? You are crazy, I don't have to listen to this, we need to get to Markus.' Buffy said.  
  
'Martin, tell her the truth.' Kathy said.  
  
'She is correct. I know it is hard to believe. Angel what's the date?' Martin then said.   
  
'What does that have to with anything? Of course it is February 2000.' Angel then said.  
  
'Na that can't be, it's October 1998' Xander then said.  
  
'well how can I prove it to you? What is your favorite TV series?' Martin said.  
  
'Definitely Star Trek –next generation-' Xander then said.   
  
That all sounded too fantastic to be true, Buffy would have rather gone out looking for Markus. Martin then dragged everyone back downstairs. He went to a cupboard, and pulled a tape out, and put it in the VCR there, you could clearly see an episode of Star Trek – next generation-. Martin then grabbed hold of Xander, and pressed that button on his watch. Suddenly they disappeared and a moment later they appeared on the TV screen. Wesley then noticed them first, and said: 'Who are you, and where did you come from?' Martin then pressed the button again, and he and Xander were back besides them.   
  
'Well that doesn't prove anything!' Buffy then said.  
  
'Enough about that, it doesn't really matter right now, what is true and what isn't, the main thing we should worry about right now is getting markus back on our side.' Willow then said.   
  
Kathy looked at Willow, and actually smiled for once, and then said: 'She is absolutely right, how can we get markus back to normal?'  
  
'Well we'll have to find him first. It probably wouldn't be such a good idea to just do that spell to put his soul back, as he is together with those other vampires. They might not react that kindly to him afterwards. So Angel and I are going out now to find him, and you people get everything ready for the spell.' Buffy then said.   
  
'No problem, I think I got everything here to get that spell working again. I also remember the original version of the spell so I can give Scarlet a soul as well. I think I'll do that first, and then when you found markus we re-en-soul him.' Willow then said.   
  
Buffy and Angel then left, looking for Markus. They didn't really know where to look, but luck was with them.  
  
At Lis place. Markus woke up, as just had a dream about his girlfriend Kathy, and felt this sudden urge to go look for her, so he quietly got up, and got his clothes together, and left.   
  
Luck was really with Buffy and Angel, while were getting rather pissed off with not knowing where to look for Markus, he suddenly appeared in front of them.   
  
'Buffy, Angel what the fuck are you doing here?' Markus then said, smiling at them.   
  
'Cut the crap markus, we are here to get you, and bring you back to Martin's place.' Buffy then said.  
  
'Well isn't that nice? Try it if you can.' Markus then said, being so sure of himself that they wouldn't be able to.  
  
He then tried to fight them both, but the mixture of Angel and Buffy was slightly too much for Markus, and Buffy finally knocked him out. They hurried him back to Martin's place, as the sun was rising very soon. They just got back to Martin's place, as the sun was already rising. Angel and Markus were already emanating some smoke, when they got inside. They tie Markus down on a chair, downstairs. As markus wakes up, he looks at Martin, and then says:  
  
'Well hello my friend, got my present? Scarlet and you wanted to announce your engagement next weekend, didn't you?'   
  
Martin then comes over to Markus, and starts punching him.   
  
'Martin stop it, please. Martin!' Kathy then starts to shout. But he doesn't, so Xander goes over to him, and drags him away. Willow then goes near to markus and starts talking in ancient German. When she finishes, Markus starts screaming, and shaking, then loses consciousness. When he wakes up again, Kathy goes over to him, and starts slapping him in the face, and then shouts at him:  
  
'Well are you satisfied now? You got what you always wanted, haven't you? You wanted to be a vampire, and now you are one of them!'   
  
Markus then looks at Kathy, and starts to cry, without really ceasing to cry, he tries to speak:   
  
'I'm so sorry darling. If I would have known before hand, what would happen I would never have said yes to what Martin proposed, but there was something wrong with his computer system, and when I got back I was a vamp. I can't change that now, even though I would give about anything to. Martin can't even make it change. But I do still love you very much. I am so sorry, can you ever forgive me?'   
  
Kathy then starts crying herself, and says:   
  
'Vampire or not, I do still love you. We'll get through this together. We will make it work somehow.' And she gives him a kiss.   
  
Suddenly Scarlet starts shouting: 'What the hell am I doing here? I can't remember a thing.'   
  
Markus then looks at her, and says:   
  
'Well I think I can help you there. You see Martin got this invention of his, and through this invention I became a vampire. To cut a long story short, I unfortunately turned you into a vamp as well.'   
  
'Stop that, that isn't funny.' Scarlet then says, and then she notices Buffy and the others. 'What are they doing here? Sarah Michelle Gellar, David Boreanaz, Alyson Hannigan, and what was his name?'   
  
'Who are you talking about? I'm Buffy, that's Angel, Willow and Xander!' Buffy then says.  
  
Scarlet then says, still not fully awake: 'Isn't that funny, they actually think they are who they pretend to be!'  
  
Martin then goes over to his girlfriend, unties her, helps her up, and says: 'No, it isn't like that at all. You've seen that Schwarzenegger film 'Last action Hero' haven't you? That is basically what I've invented, just that it works with a VCR and TV linked to a Pc.'   
  
'Let me get this straight? I am a vampire because of your invention made Markus to one and he turned me?' Scarlet said, so she ran over to Markus and started punching him. This time it takes Buffy and Angel together to get her to stop punching Markus. He then gets a bit pissed off, and with his vampire strength demolishes the chair he was still tied to, and stands up, and then says:   
  
'Well that is alright I deserve it, anyone else want to punch me, or why don't you just take a piece of wood and finish me all together.'   
  
Kathy then slaps Markus again, and says: 'Stop that, nobody is getting finished here and now.'   
  
Martin then decides that it is time to get Buffy and Angel back where they belong, he doesn't look properly when he grabs one of the Buffy tapes, and puts it in, and says: 'Well why don't we all go to Sunnydale and party a little, or is anyone up for some sleep?'   
  
They all decide that they aren't really sleepy at all. So they all hold hands, and Martin presses that button on the watch he is still wearing, and they are all back in Sunnydale. Buffy, Angel, Willow, Xander, Kathy, Scarlet, Martin and Markus are on their way to the bronze then, as Xander suddenly says: 'Yikes. I just seen something really disturbing, either I really seen that, or I am going mad!'  
  
'What was it?' Willow then says.   
  
'Well I just seen you and me, but we were vampires, and you were just drinking blood from a young girl.' Xander then replies.   
  
Markus then says: 'Oh oh, Martin you sure you got the right episode?'   
  
'Martin then says: Wait a sec I just check, and he presses that button and disappears, then he appears again, and says: 'You are right I got the wrong episode, and there is another problem. I don't know what it is, but the computer won't allow me to bring all of you back, it is saying that some sort of problem occurred and it will need just a little bit of time to get it fixed.'  
  
'Well this damn machine of yours isn't good for anything is it?' Kathy then says.   
  
'Martin, just go and take Kathy with you. We'll get through don't you worry. After all we got 3 vampires, the slayer and a witch here.' Markus then says.  
  
'I am not a witch, at least not a powerful one.' Willow then says.   
  
'No I wont leave you Markus, not again.' Kathy then says.   
  
Martin doesn't wait till Markus says something, he just grabs hold of Kathy and presses that button on his watch, and they are back in his basement.   
  
Back in Sunnydale, they still are going towards the bronze, when they are stopped by a bunch of vampires. Willow then just thinks: 'Why can't they just burn?' and suddenly they do just that.   
  
'Uh what was that?' Xander says.   
  
'Well I think I did that. I can feel such tremendous power inside myself suddenly.' Willow then said.  
  
Markus still had his mobile in his pocket, and it beeped suddenly. So he took it out, and said: 'I got a message from Martin. He says that he somehow found a way to make Willow a powerful witch. Unfortunately the computer disagreed with his command. Willow you are now the most powerful witch that ever existed.'   
  
'Oh wow that sounds cool.' Xander said.   
  
Buffy then said: 'So what is going on here, why are Willow and Xander twice here? And why are the others vampires?'   
  
Markus then said: 'Well it doesn't really matter if you believe the alternate reality version or the truth with the TV-series. But this is actually Sunnydale. It is a Sunnydale where it shows what would have happened if you Buffy never showed up here!'   
  
'Well that does sound like big trouble!' Scarlet then says.   
  
Suddenly they see a few people surrounded by vampires, and an old VW transporter appears, and stops just in front of those people who were surrounded by those vamps. One of the doors opened, and out came Giles, Oz and another guy Markus hadn't seen before. Markus and the others then decided to go over and give them a hand. When they got rid of those vampires Giles looked at them, and then held a wooden cross in Willow's face, and said: 'Back off vampire!'   
  
'Cut that out, will you. I am not a vampire, neither is Xander.' Willow then said.   
  
'How is that possible, you are vampires. You are the master's favorite. And who are you?' Giles then said looking at Buffy.  
  
'I am Buffy, don't you know me? I am the slayer!' Buffy then said.   
  
'Last thing I heard was the slayer was in California, battling with demons.' Oz then said.   
  
'Well she is here now. Now fill us in on the situation. How can we help?' Angel then said.  
  
'Aren't you Angelus the vampire with a soul? I thought the Master held you inside the Bronze in a cage?' Giles said.   
  
'Ok I get it, the master obviously is not dead, Angel is here twice, and still got his soul, but is held captive. So what you doing about then?' Buffy then said.  
  
'The best we can, without a slayer we can't really do much about it!' that guy nobody knew said then.  
  
'Well you got a slayer now, and 3 vampires with a soul, so shall we go and kick some ass?' Scarlet then said.  
  
Markus then says: 'Well you coming or shall we do it alone?'   
  
'You're right I am tired of running away, let's go get them.' Oz then says.   
  
Giles then nods, and off we go towards the bronze. Most of the vampires are out to hunt, but there are still quite a few left at the bronze. They arrive at the bronze, and a bunch of vampires see us, and start coming towards us. So we start fighting. Buffy, and Angel are in their element, they don't have any problems what so ever. Scarlet isn't quite sure what to do, she is a vampire, but she never has fought a vampire before. So I go over and give her a hand. Willow and Xander are suddenly confronted with their doubles.   
  
'Was I really such a bore when I was still human?' Evil Willow then said looking at herself.  
  
Evil Xander then charges towards his other self, and punches him. Xander falls to the ground, bleeding from his nose, quite heavily. ' I cannot believe what a wimp I was before I became like this.' Evil Xander said laughing towards his other self. Willow then looks at herself, and says: 'Well I had enough.' She then thinks: ' Burn you evil vampires, burn.' And suddenly all the vampires outside the bronze start to burn, and then turn into dust. They all enter the bronze, and what they find there? At the other end of the bronze, where the band usually was, is kind of a throne, where the mast sits on. Besides him are Drusilla and Spike. Willow tries it again, as she thinks that there are still too many vampires around. Some of them burn and turn to dust, others stay unharmed, especially Dru, Spike and of course the master.   
  
'That is odd? Why didn't it work with all of them?'   
  
'You foolish witch, they are under my protection, and your magic can't touch them.' Replies the master.   
  
'Well we just have to do it the old fashioned way then? Oz, Giles, Xander you go and look for the other Angel he must be around here somewhere. We take it from here. ' Markus then said.   
  
'Willow you stay back, and try keeping our backs free. Let's go and kick some ass.' Buffy then said.  
  
Angel, Buffy, and Scarlet start fighting those vamps, while Markus puts some gloves on he found lying around, and then grabs a bottle of blessed water, Giles had in his bag, which he left behind. He charges towards the master. Markus manages to open that bottle, and when he got near enough he throws the contents towards the master. He then covers his face with his hands, and screams. Then he comes towards Markus and starts punching like a wild animal. Markus keeps tumbling, the master is rather strong. Then Markus hits the spots where the water hit his skin, and it does seems to have an effect on him. The master then gets one punch through and Markus crashes down on the floor. Suddenly Dru is there besides him, and just as she wants to stake him, Angel suddenly holds her back.  
  
'Your no fun anymore, daddy.' Dru then hisses.   
  
The master then comes towards Markus, and grabs him by the throat, and says: 'You think you can stop me? Ha you fool.' Suddenly he lets Markus go, and just before he turns to dust, he turns around, and there is Buffy, who just put a piece of wood in his back.   
  
Suddenly everything goes black for all of them, and then next thing they know is that they are back in Martin's basement. Buffy, Angel, Willow, Xander, Scarlet, and Markus then open their eyes, and say: 'What? Oh we are back!'   
  
'Yes I managed to fix it for a change.' Martin then said.   
  
'Well I think it is time for a rest, don't you?' Kathy then says.   
  
'You are right darling, I am a little tired myself.'   
  
They all go to rest then, and try to get some sleep. Buffy cuddles up to Angel, Scarlet cuddles up to Martin, Kathy cuddles up to Markus. Just Xander and willow don't cuddle up.   
  
A few hours later, it is already dark outside, they wake up. Markus already left. Kathy finds a note from him: 'I'll be back soon, I am paying that Lis a visit.'   
  
'Martin you sure he's gonna be alright? You said she took his soul away once, she could do it again, couldn't she?' Kathy then says.   
  
Willow then says: 'No I don't think so. I can feel that she didn't really took his soul away, it was just buried deep inside him. She performed a spell to let his evil side take over. Remember we all got a good and a bad side, and with most people this good side is usually in control. She somehow found a way to give the bad side the upper hand.'   
  
At Lis' place  
  
Markus arrives at her place. He breaks down the door, and looks around the house. When he gets to the bedroom, there is a message written on the walls with blood:   
  
'Hey there loser. We've gone out to meet your friends, if you won't join me, they'll all die. Cu later.'  
  
So Markus rushes back to Martin's as fast as he can, and when he gets there. There is already some ashes in front of the house. He goes straight down to the basement. He cant believe what he sees there. Kathy is lying on the floor bleeding. Angel got Lis under control. Markus then kneels down besides Kathy.   
  
'Darling are you alright? Speak to me please.' Markus then said.   
  
Kathy couldn't answer, as she is unconscious at the moment, so Markus has this hateful look in his eyes, and goes over, pushes Angel away, and starts punching Lis. Suddenly Kathy wakes up, and shouts out Markus over and over again. Markus lets off of Lis and goes over to Kathy.   
  
'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone out. I love you!' markus then said.  
  
'Stop apologizing, come here and bite me. I'm dying, I can feel it, that is the only way we'll be able to stay together.' Kathy then said.  
  
Markus looked around, and they all nodded. So markus sat down properly, but Kathy in his arms, and bites her in the neck, and starts drinking her blood. After a minute or so, Markus then opens his wrist slightly, and gives it to Kathy. She starts drinking, when Markus drags his hand away from her, a few minutes later. Kathy closes her eyes. Ten minutes later Kathy wakes up again, gets up and goes over to Lis. She punches her as hard as she can. When Lis goes to the ground, Kathy demands a piece of wood. When it is handed to her, she rams it into Lis with all the power she go in her, then as Lis turns into dust, you can see that the wooden stake is actually stuck in the floor.   
  
After that they all sit down, and think about what happened during the last couple of days. Markus then says: 'Willow do you know if this 'Never Sex again' rule still applies to 2 vampires?'   
  
'I'm not hundred percent certain, you know the spell's I used to restore your souls is based on what was the original curse from those gypsies. So I would have thought so. But as I said, I cant be 100% certain.' Willow then replied.  
  
'Well can we go home now?' Xander then said.   
  
'Sure I bring you back. No problem.' Martin then said.   
  
They said goodbye to each other, and Martin then got them all back where they belong.   
  
A few weeks later.  
  
Martin already got everything ready to get that machine destroyed, and thinks of doing so within the coming week. Markus and Kathy slowly got to terms with the fact they both were Vampires, and it would be a good idea not to have sex. They already got fake papers and so on, and started looking for jobs. Scarlett was getting along quite alright as well, although martin and her found it quite hard to restrain themselves from having sex.   
  
One evening Kathy and Markus were so horny, and they couldn't resist it anymore, and didn't think of the consequences it might have, and had sex the whole day long.   
  
A few days later Martin was listening to the news on the local radio station, and they were saying something about the latest victim of the mysterious killer, the papers call 'the drainer'. Martin then puts one and one together, and starts working on his machine, he already took it apart, and wanted to destroy it sometime soon. With every new body the police found it seemed like the killings where moving closer to Martin's place.   
  
When Martin finally finished putting his machine back together, the doorbell goes, and outside is a bloke from UPS he hands Martin a parcel. When Martin is back inside, he opens it. Suddenly there is strong smell of blood. He opens it further, and there is some foil, he carefully moves it away, and what he sees makes his face go white, it is a heart, a real human heart. There is a piece of paper pinned to the heart, it reads:   
  
'You are next'  
  
To be concluded 


	3. vampires the conclusion

Vampires  
  
Part III  
  
After Martin vomited violently for what seemed to him like an eternity, he finished of the work he had left to get his machine working again. He had been listening to the radio for the last five hours. Then they brought the news: 'The police just revealed they found another victim of the so-called 'Drainer'. This brings the total now to 10 people. The lady was found at her house, the police urges anyone with information about the going on's at No. 45 Sandwich Street to contact them a s a p.'   
  
Martin then thought that the address somehow rang a bell, but he couldn't figure out why? Then they revealed the identity of the latest victim, it was Mrs. Susanna Fisher, a retired science teacher. When martin heard that, his face went white again.   
  
'Fuck, our former science teacher. She just lives round the corner.' Martin then says.   
  
Suddenly the door opens, and scarlet comes in:   
  
'Anything wrong darling?'   
  
'They just announced the latest victim, it's Mrs. Fisher, you know our former Science teacher, and she just lives round the corner.' Martin then says  
  
'Well then it is good that you haven't destroyed that yet.' And she pointed at the machine.  
  
'Yes you are right it is rather good that I didn't destroy it. Can you stay here and watch out? I go and get some help, be back soon.' And Martin gave Scarlet a kiss, and then went back to Sunnydale. Fortunately, the pc was able to store everything that happened, so he didn't have to come up with some weird story. When he is back in there, he heads straight for the library, and he is then greeted by Willow:   
  
'Hi martin, what you doing here, didn't you say you wanted to destroy your machine?'  
  
Buffy then said: 'Wait a second? If you are here, you probably need our help again, what has gone wrong this time?'   
  
'Well I received a parcel from UPS the other day, that on its own wouldn't have been so bad but it was the contents which made me put my machine back together.' Martin says.  
  
'What was in it?' Xander asks.  
  
'A human heart, with the message: You are next. You see it didn't think that would be just a joke. So I decided to get my machine working again, and now I heard in the news that they got a serial killer on the loose the papers call 'The drainer' and you know what that means, don't you' Martin then says.  
  
Martin then asks them (Buffy, Giles, Willow, and Xander) to hold hands, and a few moments later, they are back in Martin's basement. He then does the same as last time, goes into another episode of Buffy and gets Angel. When he is back Martin looks at Scarlet, and says:  
  
'Well we are going now to look for Markus and Kathy. Would you stay here and guard the machine, just in case they come round. I don't want to imagine what they might get up to if they get to play with my machine! Here Scarlet, if they do come press Alt, ESC and DEL together and this will set a lethal computer virus free, and everything will be destroyed.'   
  
'Sure darling no problem at all, I'll see you later, take care.' And Scarlet gives Martin a kiss.   
  
Martin, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander and Angel then leave, obviously through the main door. When they got out of sight, Scarlet goes to the backdoor, and opens it.   
  
'They are gone, you can come in now!' Scarlet then says.  
  
'Well I thought they would never leave.' Kathy then says, as she appears at the backdoor.  
  
When Markus appears as well, he says: 'Scarlet you are one incredible actress. How you fooled them, that is worth an Oscar nomination, I think!'  
  
'Well their fault, that they didn't realize that once you two got rid of these pestering souls, you got hold of Lis' spell!' Scarlet then says.  
  
They go down the basement, and Markus starts searching for a cupboard with a lock on it. When he finds it, he smashes the lock, and opens it.   
  
'Have a look at this. It is paradise. 'Nightmare on Elm street' 'Hell raiser' 'The Omen' 'Bram Stoker's Dracula' and loads of Steven King films. Who shall we get?' markus said with an evil smile on his face.  
  
'Well that all sounds very interesting, but you know who we should get first? Spike and 'the master' what you think of that?' Scarlet then says.   
  
'Brilliant idea.' Markus then says. So he takes one of the Buffy tapes, puts in, and presses a key on the keyboard, and suddenly the screen come up, and it says on there: Please press ALT+ESC+DEL  
  
'Don't press those Keys.' Scarlet screams.   
  
'Why not, what's wrong?' Kathy then says.   
  
'This combination will release a booby trap martin created, it will erase absolutely everything. Instead just try to press enter.' Scarlet then says.  
  
Markus does that, and the normal screen appears. Markus then tells the computer to put Spike and the master together into one storyline. The computer does that, and markus puts that watch on, and goes in there.   
  
'Hello there, how's it going? Not too good I assume? You know why it doesn't work, because you are doomed, the good will always will over the bad. At least here, but I can show you a world where anything is possible.' Markus then says.  
  
'Well why should we believe you, and who are you anyway?' Spike then says.   
  
'If you don't believe me, I know you got the power to read my mind Master, please feel free.' Markus then says towards the Master. He does as Markus suggested, and finds out there is just a slight little problem.   
  
'Yes but what you haven't told us is that you friend already got Buffy, and the others to help him.' The Master then says.   
  
'But you also know that what I said is true, anything is possible. And if you come with me, I show you something that will even out the odds in our favor. Unfortunately we will have to hold hands to do that.' Markus then says.  
  
So they do, they hold hands, and suddenly they are back in martin's basement. The master looks around, and sees that there are two vampires looking at them.   
  
'I can get a lot of creatures you would probably enjoy seeing at work.' Markus then says, and goes over to that cupboard, get a tape out, and puts it in, and presses play. 'This is one of my favorites.' He then says.  
  
On the screen suddenly appears Robert Englund acting his best character he ever been casted for: Freddy Krueger.   
  
'You see this guy lives in the dreams of teenagers, and kills them in this dream world, but once they die in the dream world, they die in the real world too.' Markus then tells the Master.  
  
'Well that would certainly be nice to have him around.' Kathy then said.   
  
'Why don't we two go in there, and convince him to come with us?' Markus then said looking at the master.   
  
When Markus and 'the Master' then appeared in the Movie, they disturbed Freddy, as he was just about to kill his next victim. A young boy frighten to the hilt, the master grabs him, and sinks his teeth in that frightened boys neck.   
  
'Hey get your own boy, that was mine! Get the fuck out of my nightmare!' Freddy then hisses towards the master.   
  
'Hold your horses. We come to over you a perfect opportunity. A place where nobody believes you exist, not even those flipping teenagers! Would you like that?' Markus then says.   
  
'You got to be kidding me, please stop that nonsense talk.' Freddy then replied.  
  
'Well Master would you care to show him?' markus then said.   
  
The master then built up a link between the three of them, and Freddy actually started to believe it. He said:   
  
'Ok can't be much worse then around here?'   
  
When we are back at Martin's basement Markus introduces them.   
  
'Freddy may I introduce Spike the blonde guy over to your right. The gorgeous red head over there is my Kathy, and this lovely brunette is Scarlet. Well people meet Freddy Krueger.'   
  
'I think we better get a move on, they might come back any time soon!' Scarlet then said.   
  
'Well Scarlet is right, we don't want to ruin the surprise now do we?' the master then says.   
  
'Let's go back to our place?' Kathy then says.  
  
So they make their way to Markus and Kathy's place. Just when they leave Martin's house, they are being watched from a safe distance.   
  
'Oh fuck, they got Scarlet, and what are they doing here?' Xander then said.   
  
'Well I'm sure we could probably handle all of them, but it might be a bit difficult to get rid of that guy?' Martin then said referring to Freddy.   
  
'Who is that guy?' Angel and Giles said at the same time.   
  
'Well people that is Freddy Krueger. His specialty is slipping inside teenagers' dreams, and killing them there. Obviously once they are dead in the dream, they die in real life too.' Martin then says.   
  
'How you kill something like that?' Xander then asks.   
  
'Well I'm not that sure, but I think it has something to do with those razor sharp blades he got instead of fingers on his right hand. You need to somehow cut his head off with his blades.' Martin then replies.   
  
When Freddy and the others are out of ranger, Martin, Buffy and co. go back inside, straight to the basement.   
  
When they get to the machine, on the monitor it says 'Hard-drive formatting complete'.   
  
'What does that mean?' Giles then says pointing at the screen.   
  
Martin looks at it, sinks to the ground, and says: 'Oh my god! They deleted everything. It's completely useless now.'  
  
'Don't you have a backup lying around somewhere?' Willow then said.   
  
'Remember I was about to destroy that machine, so the first thing I did was to destroy the backup, unfortunately!' Martin then admitted.   
  
'Well that does it, now you done it. Does that mean we'll have to stay here forever?' Xander then says.  
  
'Well if we wont survive this it doesn't really matter. If we do, I can always try and re program the damn thing, will take months but I am sure I can do it!' Martin then says.  
  
'Don't think so negative Martin, we'll get through this!' Angel then says.   
  
'Well the Sun is about to rise, so lets get some rest. We going to have to fight soon, so lets get some rest!' Giles then says. They all are pretty tired, so they don't have any objections.   
  
At Kath and Markus's place  
  
'Well the Sun is rising, and they are probably pretty tired, so they will go and get some rest, and with his help, we could get rid of a few of them, couldn't we?' Markus then says.  
  
'Good idea Markus.' Scarlet then says.  
  
'Would you be so kind and do us the favor and look for them, and kill them Mr. Krueger?' Markus then says.   
  
'I don't take orders from anybody, and I sure am not going to start that now.' Freddy then said.  
  
'Well look at it this way: If you do this, we won't be asking you for a favor again, you can do what ever you want!' Kathy then said.   
  
'Ok we got a deal then, but you stay the hell away from me after this is all over, is that clear!' Freddy then said, and disappeared into the dream world.  
  
Giles starts dreaming first.   
  
He is back in Sunnydale, at the High school library. Suddenly Miss Calendar appears. He wants to go over to give her a hug, but then she suddenly shows fangs and says: 'Come give me a kiss my darling!' He starts screaming, and suddenly Buffy appears, and says: 'What's wrong Giles?'   
  
'Don't you see Jenny is a vampire!' he answers.   
  
Buffy then answers to that: 'Well and your point is?' and suddenly she looks like a vampire too. Giles' worst nightmare seems to surface, losing Buffy to the vamps. Then he thinks: 'Well I have to die here and now, I won't go without a fight!' So he tries to start fighting the two people he loved most in his life. Suddenly Jenny's right hand turns into Freddy's razorblade hand, and the creature, which looked like Jenny, chops Giles head off.   
  
Next to start dreaming is Xander. He is sitting in the High school cafeteria, suddenly Willow comes in, sits down besides him and tells him: 'I love you' and gives him a kiss. Then the door opens again, and Buffy, Angelus and Willow come in, all showing their fangs. Xander is shocked he turns around to look at willow, who was sitting besides him, but she is gone. So he tries to run away, but there where the door was, is now a long corridor, which ends in a 'dead end'. When those three catch up with him, he tries to fight them off, but it doesn't work. They are obviously much stronger, and Angelus and Buffy hold Xander, and Willow caresses his face, and tells him she loves him, but after she said that she slams her fingers against his chest, and digs deep into his flesh, and manages to rip his heart out.   
  
After that those three disappear and Freddy suddenly stands there, and says: 'Well that was fun, let's see who's next?'   
  
Willow is sitting in the high school library, when Xander comes in. He comes over to her, and takes her hands and says: 'I love you, I always loved you.' Which surprises her, and then suddenly he tries to choke her. She gets away from him, and then says:   
  
'You are not Xander. He would never do something like this. Who are you, show yourself!'   
  
Then Xander turns into Freddy, and he says: 'You are going to die young lady'  
  
Willow fortunately read countless books on a subject called 'lucid dreaming' and now that she had seen Freddy she knew that she was dreaming. Because of the fact that she still had the knowledge Martin's machine once gave her, she was even able to work magic while dreaming. Suddenly 4 people had the same dream. As Angel, Buffy and Martin came through the door.   
  
'Here lets see how you handle this' Freddy said, and suddenly Willow, Angel, Buffy and Martin doubled. Which meant they now had to fight the evil inside them.   
  
Angelus looked at Angel and said: 'You disgust me, still being the lapdog of the slayer, and trying to save the world? I cannot believe that this is supposed to be me, this coward.'   
  
Then they all started fighting each other. Even Freddy couldn't tell anymore which one was which. After a while there was only one issue of the gang alive, and suddenly they all started to disappear.   
  
'Better luck next time Asshole!' Willow then said.   
  
They slowly woke up, and looked around, it did seem odd that Giles and Xander were still asleep, so Buffy went over to check on Giles. When she checked his pulse, her face went white.  
  
'He is dead.' Buffy then shouted. After she said that, Willow went over to Xander and check him, and the same there, he was dead too. Buffy and Willow started crying, and then simultaneously said:   
  
'They are going to pay for this!'   
  
Angel then said: 'Well I know how you must feel right now, but Vengeance isn't a very good choice right now, it can be very dangerous! They are as clever as they are evil, so we better come up with a damn good plan!'  
  
'Angel is right you know, as harsh as it might sound. We don't have time for vengeance right now!' martin then said.   
  
Buffy then calmed down, went over to Willow, and tried to calm her down as well, and then said:   
  
'Yes I know what you mean Angel. Anyone got an idea what we do next?'   
  
'Well how about something to eat, we need to be at full strength when we face them!' Martin then said.  
  
'Good idea, but what about angel?' Buffy then said.  
  
Martin then reached out for his cell phone, and dialed a number:  
  
'Hey Justin how you doing? I need you to do me a favor, can you get me some blood, and bring it to my address as soon as possible?'  
  
'Come on Martin, you know I cant do that, I'll lose my job!' you were just able to hear from the phone.   
  
'Oh come on Justin, you know you owe me one. I swear that is the last ever favor I'll ask you!'   
  
From the phone you could hear then: 'Well I see what I can do, how much you need?'  
  
'As much as you feel comfortable with taking, but at least about 4 of those little bags, thanks Justin, see you soon.' And Martin terminated the call.  
  
Willow then said: 'Well as that is sorted what are we going to have?'  
  
'I was thinking of Pasta with Prawns, and loads of different spices?' Martin then said.   
  
'Sounds interesting, I'd like to try that very much.' Buffy then said.  
  
Martin is in the kitchen, preparing dinner, when the doorbell goes. It is Justin with the blood. Angel answers the door.  
  
'Who are you? I need to talk to Martin.' Justin then says.  
  
'You're the guy Martin phoned earlier, aren't you?' Angel then asked, and called for Martin.  
  
Martin came from the kitchen, and said hi to Justin and thanked him a few times for the prompt delivery.  
  
'What you need that blood for anyway?' Justin then asked.  
  
'If I told you, you wouldn't believe it, so don't ask. Thanks a lot.' And Martin shut the door.  
  
Martin then returned to the kitchen.   
  
'So what you putting into the pasta then?' Willow wanted to know.  
  
'Well I was thinking of using Onions, Garlic, peppers, parsley, basil, and of course freshly ground black pepper and rock salt for the pasta, and some tiger prawns.' Martin then said.  
  
'Uh that sounds delicious.' Willow then said.  
  
Later on they all sat down for dinner; obviously Angel didn't think it would be a good idea to sit at the table with them. Who wants to smell blood while eating Pasta?   
  
When it got dark outside in the end, they all hoped for the best, and went out. The two parties finally meet up in the park.   
  
'Well hello there Angelus, and who we got here the slayer, well it is nice to see you again.' The master said with an evil grin upon his face.  
  
'Isn't Scarlet a brilliant actress? We found the spell Lis used on me in her apartment, and thought of you. She does deserve an award for her performance, doesn't she?' Markus then told Martin.  
  
Then the battle begins Spike takes on Angel, Kathy goes for Willow, she didn't really want to use her magic on Kathy, as she used to like her, so she tries to stand against her by just fighting her. When Willow realizes that it is not going to work like that, she uses magic to throw Kathy away from her.   
  
In the Meantime Markus starts battling Buffy. They both seem to be very fast, very concentrated, and very agile. One moment it seems like Buffy has the upper hand, as she can score a hit against his jaw, and he tumbles back a few inches. The next moment it seems like Markus is beginning to get the upper hand, when he scores a kick against Buffy and send her down to the ground.   
  
The Master, Freddy and Scarlet are standing there just watching what was going on. Then suddenly the Master spots Martin, and tells Scarlet to go and kill him. She still loves him, and actually turns around, and says no to the master. He is boiling with rage, as she dares to say no to him, so he wants to kill her, as an example to everyone that you don't say no to the master. Kathy wants to stop the fight from escalating, and gets in between the Master and Scarlet. Suddenly the Master hits Kathy instead of Scarlet, real hard, and Kathy falls to the ground, and shouts out:   
  
'Markus, darling, help me.'   
  
Markus then throws Buffy across the park, and runs over to Kathy. He kneels down, hold her in his arms, and she says: 'Markus, darling he did that' and she pointed at the master. Markus wants to go after the master, but she holds him back, and says:  
  
'I can feel that I'm not going to make it. I love you, I will always love you.' Those are the last words before she turns to dust. Markus grabs some of that dust and starts to scream really loud. Then suddenly something strange happens, a white light appears from within Markus' heart, and he starts to realize what he has done and shouts out:  
  
'What have I done? I've let pure evil into this world, and look where it got me, I lost the only thing that I really loved in this world.' Then he turns around to look at the master, and says: 'You fucking asshole, you are so going to pay for this. I'll kill you!'  
  
Angel was distracted for a moment with all was going on around him, and Spike saw his opportunity to finish him. When Buffy saw that she ran over to Spike, and started punching and kicking him, so hard that he couldn't defend himself anymore, and she turned him into a bloody pulp, before she finally put a stake through his heart.   
  
Willow then tries to do a little magic to weaken the master, but it doesn't work, he seems to know just how to neutralize what she throws at him.   
  
Martin then comes over to Markus, and says: 'I am so sorry for your loss, but if you really going to take on the master, you best be very careful.'   
  
Markus then looks at Martin, grabs him by the throat, and yells at him: 'Shut the fuck up. You are mostly responsible for all that happened. There wouldn't be any vampires around here now, if you never invented that damn machine.' Markus then throws him away. Scarlet then crosses his way, and he looks at her, and says: 'Get out of my sight, while you still can. You're basically the reason why my Kathy is no longer here, so if you want to live a little longer, get the fuck away from me!' So she pisses off, not without calling Markus several not very ladylike words.   
  
In the middle of all this Freddy wants to escape into the dream world. Markus then sees that, and runs over to him, and holds him off from doing that.   
  
' No you are not going to get away that easily. You should never have come here in the first place.' Markus then says.   
  
'And who's going to stop me, you?' Freddy then says.   
  
After Freddy said that Markus started to use him as a punching ball. Freddy then pushed him away, and started to defend himself. He scored a couple of hits against Markus; he ripped his shirt, and t-shirt. Markus then went to full frontal attack, and started kicking and punching him, until Freddy got so pissed off, that he pushed Markus away once more, and just as he moved his hand in position to try to cut Markus' head off, Markus then took hold of his arm, and with a lot of effort managed to guide it towards Freddy's throat, and succeeded in cutting his head off. The headless Freddy then fell to the ground, and stopped moving. Then markus decided to burn the remains.   
  
After he set the remains of Freddy on Fire, he turned to the Master and went over to him. On his way to him, Buffy came in his way, and she said that she wanted to give him a hand tackling the Master.   
  
Markus then threw Buffy across the park, and said: 'Stay the fuck away from me Slayer, he is mine, and mine alone.' When he got to the Master Markus then said, while looking into his eyes: 'Why did you kill my Kathy you bastard. I wouldn't have cared one bit if you killed Scarlet, but no you had to kill Kathy, and for that you will suffer the consequences!'   
  
'Are you finished talking nonsense. If you want me then just try to take me.' The Master then said, and an almighty punch hit Markus throwing him down to the ground. Markus then gets back up, and runs towards the Master, and throws one punch after another, and he puts all his anger and hatred in the strength of his punches. The Master starts tumbling backwards. Then he can score a couple of hits himself, but it is no use Markus doesn't care about anything anymore, not about pain, and obviously not about anyone else. He continues to fight light an animal. Somehow the Master mobilizes the last resources of strength he has left after all these hits he has taken from Markus, and scores a couple of punches, and actually gets Markus to fall to the ground, and just as it looks to Markus as he was going to lose and die right here and now, he suddenly sees Kathy, and she says:   
  
' Never surrender, never give up, you can beat him. I love you so very much.' And then she disappears again. This is enough for Markus to push the Master away and get up from the ground, and he grabs the Master by the throat and throws him against the ground, he picks him up again, and throws him back down. He then stands over him, and punches him as fast as he can. Finally Markus slashes his fingers against the masters' chest, and manages to crack his rib cage, and tears his heart out. Just before the Master slowly starts to turn to dust he sees how Markus throws his heart over to the remainders of the burnt Freddy.   
  
That is it the battle is over. Buffy, Scarlet, Martin and Markus are the only survivors. Markus then gets up, and starts walking away.   
  
' What are you going to do now Markus? Where are off to?' Martin then shouts after him.   
  
Markus then stops, and turns towards them, and says: 'I'm so sick and tired of all this. I know that I can't stay here; I might want to kill you, for all that has happened! So you see I have to leave. I don't have a clue what I'll do and where I will go?' And he turns around and walks off.   
  
THE END 


End file.
